


My funny Valentine Part 6

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Identity, Theme Party, Valentine's Day, Voyager party ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn surprisingly finds herself enjoying her evening with number 42 and wishing she would know their true identity. Number 42 is rather shy and quiet, however and Kathryn is still the captain at the end of the day who's technically not allowed to fraternize...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Kudos: 6





	My funny Valentine Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of this mini-series. The plot is thickening, folks. ;)

The evening proceeded with various activities being assigned to the pairings.

I had surprisingly lots of fun with my partner.

Despite my attempts to find out who the crewmember behind number 42 is, I'm still unsure.

Taking their outfit, a black tux into consideration, I'm highly assuming they must be male.

Knowing my crew, that still leaves plenty possible candidates.

One thing I've noticed is that my partner seems to be rather shy and not big on talking.

Then again, men generally tend to talk less than women, so that's not really helpful either.

They are a very well-mannered and polite person, however.

Our activities are finished and to my surprise, number 42 asks softly. “May I have this dance?”

I feel a flutter in the pit of my stomach that worries me. I nod slowly and accept the offered hand.

While we're dancing I'm lost in the moment, secretly wishing that this night would never end.

After dancing, 42 offers to go grab us drinks and I gladly accept.

I watch them leave for the bar, wondering just who they are.

As the captain, I'm not allowed to fraternize.

How I'd love to ditch protocol for once...


End file.
